1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a scroll wheel control module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere. A typical portable electronic device usually includes a housing, a display and a keypad assembly. The keypad assembly is made up of a plurality of keys. The keys of the keypad assembly usually occupy a large area of space, which limit the area of space for the display screen.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device with a scroll wheel control module is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.